This invention relates to the field of devices for ameliorating hemorrhoidal conditions and more particularly to a novel wash bottle and method for removing fecal matter from the anal area by irrigation thereof.
Hemorrhoidal conditions are aggravated by removal of fecal material from the anal area by the conventional method of wiping with toilet paper. Because of its abrasive character, even the softest of toilet paper causes irritation to the tender anal tissue surfaces affected by hemorrhoids. In view of the prevalence of hemmorhoidal conditions there has been a serious need for devices or techniques which permit cleansing of the anal area without aggravating the irritation and inflammation caused by hemorrhoids.